FruitsBasket-A hidden past
by OkiNikazu
Summary: Vash Katsuki is my fruits basket OC, and I needed to write her story down. You do NOT need to have watched Fruits Basket to under stand this, and you dont even need to know what it is XD ANYWAYS YEAH HERE YOU GO ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**The day Vash was born...**

A lady with long blue hair sat propped up in her hospital bed. She was breathing heavily and looking around confused.

"Where...am...I...!?" She yelled. She tried to get up from her hospital bed, but the nurses around her kept pushing her back down.

"You need to stay in bed!" One of them demanded.

"WHERE...WHERE AM I!? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" She yelled.

"Hun, you just gave birth to a baby girl. You need to calm down!" Another nurse said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"The lady screamed. "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND. I DEMAND YOU TO GET HIM NOW!"

"You need to calm down!" The first nurse told her.

"WHERES MY HUSBAND!?" The lady yelled as loud as she could.

" ...your husband died a couple days ago...remember?" The second nurse said calmly. The lady's mouth dropped.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" She cried out. "WHERES MY HUSBAND!? WHERES MY HUSBAND!?

"You need to stay quiet!" A third nurse said. She was holding something in her arms. "Your upsetting the baby!"

"WHAT F*CKING BABY. WHY WOULD I GIVE A SH*T ABOUT SOME DUMB ASS BABY!?" The lady yelled .

"IT'S YOUR CHILD!" The first nurse yelled.

"I NEVER GAVE BIRTH!"She insisted.

"YES...YOU...DID!" The nurse holding something said. She showed her arms, where she was holding a crying baby girl. The lady's eyes widened.

"THATS...THATS NOT MY BABY!" She screamed.

"Yes it is!" All three nurses exclaimed.

"I REFUSE. I DON'T WANT IT." She said. The nurses stared at her with wide eyes, and exchanged nervous glances.

"But miss Katsuki-" The first nurse was interrupted.

"I'M NOT MISS! I'M MARRIED!" Miss Katsuki exclaimed.

"*Sigh* if you insist on not keeping the baby...she'll be put up for adoption..." The third nurse said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Miss Katsuki yelled.

**8 years later...**

"VASH! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" A lady with brown hair pulled into a tight bun yelled. She was staring at a 8 year old girl, with dark blue hair that was dyed brown at the end, run towards the exit to an orphanage.

"NO! YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" The little girl, Vash, yelled. "I'M LEAVING!"

"Your only eight!" The orphanage lady yelled, running after Vash. "Where the hell are you gonna go!?

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Vash screamed.

* * *

**Vash outruns the orphanage lady, and finds shelter under an umbrella at an outdoor restaurant. It was raining and stromming out, and she was alone...**

* * *

**3 years later...**

"HEY! YOU! GET BACK HERE!" A shop keeper yelled, pointing at an 11 year old girl who was holding a sack of bread in her hands. She had blue hair that was dyed brown at the bottom that was cut off at her shoulders.

"YOU STOLE THAT BREAD!" The shopkeeper yelled. The girl smirked, and turned her head to the shopkeeper, sticking her tongue out.

"IT'S YOU!" The shopkeeper yelled. She pulled out a _police __wanted_ poster. "You're a known criminal throughout the whole town!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM!?" The 11 year old girl, Vash, laughed. The shopkeeper pulled out her phone, and called the cops. Vash quickly dived between two buildings. She continued running, but tripped over something, and hit the floor. She snapped her head around to see what she tripped over.

"A...gun?" She asked. She scrambled up from the floor and walked over to what seemed to be a pistol. She gently picked it up and checked the ammo.

"It's full." She declared.

"YOU! DROP THE WEAPON!" A voice yelled. Vash looked up from the gun and saw a crowd of policemen at the entrance of the alley. She tightened her grasp on the gun, and started running in the opposite direction.

_'The damn gun distracted me,' _She said in her head. _'I should've been far away from the shop by now.' _

"STOP HER!" A policeman yelled, charging after her. She dove into a random clothing shop, and hid behind a rack of clothes. The police group poured in, and random pedestrians ran away.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP," One of the policemen demanded. He got no valid response, and Vash dared to dash to a different clothing rack. Sadly though, she tripped over something and one of the policemen overheard.

"She's over there," He whispered to who seemed to be the captain.

"Go get her," The captain ordered. "But be careful. She has a weapon."

"Yeah but so do I," The whispering policeman smirked, and held his gun up towards the rack Vash was hiding behind. "I~Can~See~You~" He said in a sing song voice.

"Not for long," Vash said. She stood up from behind the clothing rack, slightly startling the policeman. Her gun was pointed at his head, and his to her head.

"If you pull that trigger, you'll die," The policeman warned.

"I should be saying the same thing," Vash said.

"We don't want you dead," The policeman told her.

"Yeah but I want you dead," And with that, she pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight into the policeman's skull, and he just in time pulled his trigger. As the policeman fell to the ground, the bullet went straight threw Vash's shoulder.

"GYA!" Vash screamed, grabbing her shoulder with her empty hand to try and stop the bleeding. She looked back at the crowd of policemen, and saw they were all staring her her, wide eyed.

"Go..." The captain said quietly.

"huh?" Vash asked. But he wasn't talking to her.

"GO! GO! GO!" He yelled. The police group started charging at her, and Vash spun around and ran. Bullets were being fired off from behind her, but they weren't hitting her since she kept diving behind and between things. Vash popped up from behind something, and shot at a policeman, and continued running. She found a small window, and dove out of it. But she could still hear the captain call for backup.

**2 years later**

_"15 year old Vash Katsuki has been wanted dead or alive at the police station for 2 years now," _A news lady said. _"Most people know this girl as the Legendary Demon Gun Girl, or L.D.G.G for short. If you ever see a teenage girl with dark blue hair that's dyed brown at the bottom and is cut off at around her shoulders, call the police IMMEDIATELY" _The TV got shut off.

"That's so stupid," An old man with long gray hair and a raggedy gray beard said. He was wearing old worn out clothing, and holding a remote towards an old TV in front of him. Finger on the POWER OFF button.

"I agree," 15 year old Vash Katsuki said. She was holding a pistol in her hands, filling it with ammo.

"They think they're gonna catch you!" The old man said with a bellowing laugh. But his loud laugh was followed by a hacking cough.

"Lee, you need to calm down," Vash said, slightly looking up from her pistol. Her dark blue eyes looked dry and dead. Her skin was pale and her face was painted with a permanent poker face. She hardly ever showed expression, except smirking at the people she's hurt, as their eyes close and they die.

"Oh hobble-snappers!" The old man, Lee, said. "L.D.G.G, you need to loosen up a little!"

"I told you to call me Vash," She growled.

"Still, Vash or L.D.G.G, you need to loosen up," Lee declared.

"Whenever I'm loose or uncaring, I almost die," Vash said. She heard a snapping sound from behind her, whirled around, and shot her gun.

"Relax girl!" Lee said. "You just killed a poor squirrel that stepped on a branch!"

"Why is a squirrel underground anyways?" Vash asked, lowering the gun. "We're practically in the sewers!" Lee just shrugged, and went back to messing with the old TV he found.

Lee had found Vash about a month ago. She was in a shooting at some bar with some drunk idiots, and Lee saw her tumble out of the bar and land on the floor. He sighed, thinking it was an underage drinker. He lifted her up and placed her on his back piggyback style, and walked into the bar.

"Does this kid belong to anybod-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene. Everybody was on the ground. Glasses were broken and tables were flipped. Blood was stained all over the floor and splattered on the walls. He walked over to the closest body, and saw he was shot right in the head.

"Who could of done this..." Lee wondered out loud. Almost as if on cue- Vash murmured something, and a pistol fell out of her boot. When Lee noticed the gun, he put Vash down in better lighting, and slightly gasped. He knew who this girl was. _The Legendary Demon Girl. _Lee thought for a moment, trying to think of what to do next. He picked up the pistol that fell out of Vash's boot, and he realized he could just kill the girl. He was poor, after all. He could kill her, turn her in, and get the reward money. But he just sighed, turned the pistol over, took out the ammo, and put it in his pocket.

Days past, and Vash was still lying unconscious on Lee's dusty old couch. He had taken her underground towards the sewers, where he found a little area without water. He managed to scrounge up some furniture that people from above were just gonna throw away.

"Who are you." A voice said. Lee snapped his head away from his newspaper, and saw Vash sitting up in his dusty old couch.

"You're finally awake!" Lee said cheerfully. 

"Answer my question damn you," Vash said.

"The name's Lee," He said. "I'd ask you who you are, but I already know. Heck, most of the country knows who you are!"

"What do you want with me," Vash said in a serious tone.

"Relax kid," Lee chuckled. "I aint gonna hurt you." Vash didn't _relax_, but she slightly loosened the grasp she had on her pistol.

"Don't know why yer holding onto that gun of yours so tightly," Lee said. He dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the ammo, showing Vash. "It has no ammo." He smirked. 

"What do you want with me?" Vash asked. 

"I saw you tumble out of that bar," Lee explained. "You were badly hurt, and once I saw the inside of that bar, I kinda put the pieces together on what happened." Vash looked at her arms and legs, and saw they were all in bandaged, She felt her cheek where there was a cut. She checked her shoulder, the one that got shot when she was 11. There was a hello kitty sticker on it, and she couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I take it this hasn't been your first fight?" Lee asked. Vash nodded, and slightly tilted her head.

"Why don't you just kill me? You obviously need the reward money," She said. 

"I thought about that," Lee admitted. "But I thought, 'Hey, why not keep this girl around? She could keep me company, and if worst comes to worst, it'll be better with somebody who doesn't mind to kill a few strangers', ya know?"

"Vash!" Lee snapped his fingers in front of Vash's face, bringing her back from deep thought. She looked up at the man in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked.

Lee chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You were daydreaming again."

**2 months later...**

Vash was wondering around the woods, looking for Lee. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday, and Lee said he had an early birthday surprise. Although Vash hardly showed any emotion, she slightly smiled, thinking about how nice it was to have Lee with her nowadays. He was like her family...her only family.

"LEE!" Vash called out. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"VASHYYYYYYYY!" Came a voice from deeper inside the woods. "I'M OVER HERE!"

_'He's calling me Vashy again...' _Vash sighed, but continued trudging on through the woods. She seemed to be walking for 15 minutes, and still no sign of Lee.

"LEE?" She called out again. A blood hurtling scream came from not that far in the woods, and Vash couldn't help but notice the voice sounded extremely familiar. She dropped the walking stick she was using, and ran towards the scream.

A few minutes of running, and Vash dashed through a bush into a clear opening. It was a garden, and watermelons were being planted. Watermelons were Vash's favorite...

"Lee?" She asked. She heard a moaning sound, and turned her head to the side. Lee's foot was trapped in a bear trap, and it was badly bleeding.

"LEE!" She cried, running over to him. He was holding his ankle, trying to tug his foot free. But each time he tugged, more blood would pour out and he would scream.

"LEE STOP!" Vash demanded. Tears were slightly forming in her eyes.

"V...Vashy?" Lee stopped tugging at his ankle, and finally noticed Vash. When he noticed the tears in her eyes, and the sad/scared/worried expression on her face, his eyes widened.

"Vashy! Whats wrong!?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"B...baka!" Vash said. "You trip over everything! And now, *sniffle*, you got trapped in a bear trap!?"

"Hehe," Lee nervously chuckled. "I guess I am pretty clumsy..."

"Your leg is bleeding really bad!" Vash said. Lee tugged at his foot again, and winced at the pain.

"I...I grew you watermelons," He said with a tired voice.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR WATERMELONS!" Vash exclaimed.

"Do you..." He took a deep breath. "Do you like them?" And that's when Vash realized what was happening. Her eyes slightly widened.

_'Blood loss...' _She thought to herself. _'He's dying...and he's worrying if I like his gift.' _

"I love them," She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"G...g...good," He said with heavy breaths.

"We gotta get you outta this," Vash said. Lee tugged at his ankle again, and more blood gushed out, causing him to scream.

"Not like that!" Vash yelled. The color had drained from his skin, and his usually glisten brown eyes had dried out and looked dead.

"L...D...G...G..." Lee said.

"Don't call me that," Vash shook her head, and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Vashy..." He said. His eyes started closing. "Enjoy...t...the watermelons..." His eyes were still open, but his pupils went back into his head. Tears poured out of Vash's eyes like raindrops in the worst storm ever. She closed his eyes, and stood up. After she collected multiple flowers, she went back to Lee and put them around him.

"God dammit..." She said quietly. She stood up, her hair hanging over her eyes, and walked to a tree. "GOD DAMMIT!" She screamed as she punched the tree. The birds and squirrels that were in it quickly scattered out of fear, and she looked at her fist. It was scratched from the tree bard, and it stated bleeding. "I cant do this..." She said. With a shaking hand, she brought her pistol to her head. Her whole life going through her head, as she sniffed and put her finger on the trigger.

"I can..." She closed her eyes tight. "I can end it all." She was ready. She was ready to die. She was ready to kill herself. She pulled the trigger, but all that came was a bouncing feeling. She opened her eyes, and looked at what fell out of the gun. It was a foam Nerf dart, and there was a piece of paper sticking out of it.

_"To Va_shy~" It said. _"MWAHAHA. I took all your ammo -w- I had a feeling you would try to end yourself as soon as you turned 16, cuz you couldn't handle living this way anymore. But NOPE! NOW YOUR STUCK WITH ME! :D So yeah. No dying anytime soon, got it!? I'm running out of paper room, so happy birthday! From, that strange old hobo, Lee. Oh, BTW, you know that long red coat I always wear? Yeah, It's yours now. LUCKY YOU YOU GET 2 GIFTS!"  
_

* * *

**A year past, and Vash is 17. AND Vash's record with the police just got worse and worse. She couldn't live underground anymore, cuz it brought back to many memories of Lee. She live on top of a tree in the woods by the watermelon farm. But she would often go into town while wearing a disguise so she could swipe more supplies. That was until one day...**

* * *

"What should I get today?" Vash asked herself, walking around town. She was wearing a blonde wig and Lee's long red coat. She had her face covered with scarves and was wearing giant sunglasses. She couldn't let people recognize her. She walked into a food store, and started looking around for good food she could easily swipe.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice asked, making Vash jump and land on the ground.

"Y-yes?" She asked in a fake voice. She looked up at the person who spoke. It was a woman who had long beautiful flowing dark blue hair, that matched her dark blue eyes. Her skin was flawless, and she was in a beautiful yet casual outfit.

"Do you know where I could get some steak in this shop?" The woman asked. Vash, who was still on the ground, quickly shook her head.

_'She looks so familiar...' _Vash thought.

"Have I...met you before?" She asked.

"I dont believe so," The woman tapped her chin.

"May I asked...what's your name?" Vash asked.

"Akaira J. Katsuki," The woman answered. Vash's eyes widened behind those large sunglasses.

"You..." She said slowly, while standing up. The blonde wig fell off, causing the glasses to fall off, which caused the scarves to lower themselves. Her blue and brown hair was choppily cut off at her shoulders.

"Do I know you?" Akaira asked.

"Your my..." Vash was cut off by a worker screaming.

"IT'S THE LEGENDARY DEMON GUN GIRL!" He screamed. "ALERT THE POLICE! ALERT THE POLICE!" Akaira stared at Vash, and she started screaming. She dropped her food and ran past Vash, but Vash spun around and grabbed her arm.

"LET GO, YOU DEMON!" Akaira yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere," Vash said in a stern voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" Akaira cried. Vash pushed her to the ground, and pointed her fully loaded pistol at Akaira's head.

"Why..." Vash said slowly.

"WHY WHAT!?" Akaira screamed.

"Why would you abandon me..." Vash said. Akaira stop screaming and stared at Vash.

"who ARE you!?" She asked.

"The Legendary Demon Gun Girl," Vash said calmly. "Also known as Vash Katsuki. You should know this though. You DID name me, mother."

"...GET THIS DEMON AWAY FROM ME!" Akaira yelled. Policemen came crashing through the doors- not in time though. Akaira had a bullet through her skull, and was laying on the floor, dead. Vash was already gone.

* * *

**A couple days later, Vash realized she couldn't stay in America anymore. She HAD to leave. She managed to find a private jet, with a pilot that was friends with Lee, so he let her ride for free. She made it to Japan, got a part time job, found a place to live under a bridge, and payed for herself to start school. She completely destroyed L.D.G.G. She buried her inside of herself, and was once again a short-tempered idiot, who always laughs and never thinks before acting. She tried not to remember her past, but she DID. And she knew...she would never trade one minute of it for anything else. It was worth it. But...she'll always have a dark part of her...she'll just try to hide it...**

* * *

**END!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Holy crap I just wanna go find Vash and hug her now ;_;**


	2. Question!

**To the people who read Vash Katsuki's back-story...**

**Some of you recommended for me to write more, which I never was planning on.**

**Seeing those comments, though, made me really happy you all enjoyed! OwO**

**Should I write more to this?**

**If I do, should I just make it legitametly Fruits Basket related? Or should I just make it an OC story?**

**Please comment! Thanks! **


End file.
